Too Young To Fight It
by phantommusician
Summary: A sober Draco Malfoy finds a drunken Hermione roaming the castle, madness ensues.  currently a one-shot, may eventually become more  also mature content, read at own risk


the usual disclaimer: characters and such do not belong to me, they are J.K. Rowling's, I just manipulate them to fit my story ideas =]

As with the majority of my stories this was inspired by a song, Too Young To Fight It by Young Love. As of right now this is a one-shot, if I ever muster up enough motivation I would like to add more to it to better fit the song. Anyways enjoy =] (reviews are always appreciated =])

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger issued another little hiccup as she weaved down the corridor occasionally stumbling on one of her own feet. This was all Harry Potter's fault, she thought. It was his idea to have a little Christmas party for Dumbledore's Army. And he had been the one to spike the eggnog without telling anyone. She was already quite a few drinks in before she found out, which upon the discovery she had stormed out of the Room of Requirements. It didn't take her long to realize how plastered she really was. She stumbled again and just managed to catch herself on the nearest wall.<p>

Hermione braced herself there for a moment, groaning as the castle spun around her. Her eyes lit up when she realized she had stopped in front of the bathroom, for the eggnog was moving through her at top speed. The bushy haired Gryffindor rushed in, stopping dead in her tracks and letting out a startled belch as she saw a fair haired Slytherin.

"Well that was attractive Granger." Draco Malfoy sneered at her.

"Malfoy! What are you toileting in the girls doing for?" Hermione slurred. "I mean, what are you doing in the girls' toilet?"

"Number one this isn't the girls' toilet and number two just how much have you had to drink?" Malfoy asked, silver eyes gleaming with mischief.

"I…I…" Hermione muttered trying to form a coherent sentence. "I'm going to be sick!"

She covered her mouth, running to the nearest stall. Malfoy followed quickly, pulling back her bushy hair as she retched into the toilet.

"Ah, spiked eggnog," he said crinkling his nose.

"Go away," she whimpered resting her head against the stall wall.

"Right, what kind of Prefect would I be leaving a drunk girl in the men's room?" Draco chuckled.

"Oh God! They're going to take my Prefect's badge!" She shrieked before disappearing back into the toilet bowl.

Hermione started sobbing as she listened to Malfoy's feet against the tile, followed by water flowing into the basins. He returned to her with a glass of water.

"Drink it. You'll feel better. And they won't take your badge if they don't find out about it." Draco told her as he leaned against the door of the stall. "Are you done being sick?"

"I think so," she replied between sipping the water and wiping furiously at her tears.

"Good the come with me." He offered his hand to the girl on the floor.

"Come with you where?" She asked glaring at him. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Well you can A. stay here and have someone else find you, or B. you can come with me. Your choice." He started walking away.

"Wait!" She shouted, crawling out of the stall.

"Get off the floor or I'll put you to some use," he snickered.

She tossed him another dirty look and she stood up, brushing the dirt from her legs. She followed the blonde out of the bathroom and down a twisty maze of corridors she'd never been down before.

"Why are you being so nice?" She wondered out loud as she struggled to stay upright.

"Let's just say I've had my fair share of drunken escapades in the castle and hell hath no fury like a Professor with a pissed student. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even a mudblood like you," explained Draco in a bored tone.

"Hey! I resent that! I'm just as good as any pureblood!" Hermione fumed.

"Prove it." He challenged, not really realizing the implications of his words.

With that she advanced on the Slytherin, pinning his wrists to the wall above his head with her own hands. Her warm lips brushed his, leaving fire in their wake as she moved down the milky column of his neck. A low moan escaped Draco's mouth, startling him out of his current fog.

"Bloody hell! That's not what I meant Granger!" he growled, easily pushing the Gryffindor off of him. "Come on we're almost there."

They continued on in silence, Hermione slightly embarrassed and Draco furious, but both still buzzing from the brief, but electrifying contact.

'I should not be feeling this,' Malfoy thought to himself. 'This is what I get for helping a mudblood like Granger.'

Meanwhile, Hermione was lost in her own thoughts. 'What the hell am I thinking? Snogging Malfoy? Never again will I drink eggnog.' Malfoy brought her out of her thoughts with a shove.

"Earth to Granger, we're here," He ushered to an open door behind him.

Hermione found herself in an empty, dusty classroom. She started to panic and swiftly turned around as she heard the door click behind her. She glanced back over her shoulder into the dark classroom, looking for an escape amongst the piles of broken desks.

"Mal…" she started, turning back towards the door.

"Shut up and turn around Granger"

She pivoted on the spot, and instead of facing the piles of old desks she found a four poster bed, a wardrobe, a desk and another door leading into a bathroom. Malfoy crossed the room to the wardrobe, opening it to remove several articles of clothing. He tossed them to Hermione. She looked down at the garments and found he had given her a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"Turn around while I change," she muttered as a faint blush crept across her cheeks.

He sighed but obeyed her request. She slipped off her shoes and lifted a leg to slip into the sweatpants, but her balance was off kilter and she tripped landing on the floor with an 'oomph.' Draco spun around and shook his head.

"Really Granger? I have to dress you too," he smirked.

He helped her up off the floor. His hands moved down to the hem of her school sweater. He hesitated before pulling it up, his cool fingers brushing her hot flesh. He felt her chest heaving as her breathing became heavy, while his hands grazed her supple breasts. He dropped the sweater onto the carpet, leaving her standing in a black lacey bra. Hermione reached around back and unzipped her own skirt, letting it fall to her feet, exposing matching panties. She stepped out of it towards Draco, tripping on one of her shoes. Malfoy instinctively caught her, his breath hitching as he held her in his arms. She glanced up at him through thick lashes and that's all it took. He scooped her up, planting his lips on hers, carrying her to the four poster. He dropped her onto it and started hastily removing his own clothes.

"Wait," Hermione murmured. But he silenced her with more kisses.

He slowly worked his way down her jaw, to her neck, to her chest. He stopped there, deftly unhooking her bra and taking each perk nipple into his mouth. He smiled at the little mewls he was eliciting from her. He continued to trail wet kisses down her stomach, running his tongue along the waist of her underwear. She bucked her hips up begging for more. He took the sheer fabric between his teeth and pulled her moist panties right off.

Malfoy worked his way back up Hermione's leg, using a combination of his tongue and lips that was driving her absolutely crazy. Once he had made his way back up to her wet and ready center, he darted his tongue between her folds. She grabbed a fistful of his fair hair as she moaned in pleasure. It wasn't long before he had her crying out in climax. As Hermione laid their panting, Draco retrieved the t-shirt and sweatpants and helped her into them. He gave her a light kiss on the forehead as she began to doze. He left with a smile and the taste of her on his lips.


End file.
